


dead man's rush (markiplier x reader)

by godsjupiter



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Sad, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsjupiter/pseuds/godsjupiter
Summary: you never know what's around the next corner...





	dead man's rush (markiplier x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my wattpad  
> orginally written 3/10/17

" Everybody face the center of the room."

You sit up quietly and turn around on your mat to face the yoga instructor.

"Let us end the class with the sound of Ohm."

You take in a deep breath and exhale slowly, letting your voice blend with the others in the room. This is one of your favorite parts of class, everyone's voices blending together in a soothing melody that seems to fill the room with positive energy, it makes you forget about all the stress in your life. As voices start to fall out, silence takes over the room once again, until the instructor speaks.

"Thank you for coming today, I hope you all have a wonderful morning and a joyous evening, Namaste."

You bow your head in sync with the class. "Namaste."

You clap softly with the class and begin to clean up your gear. Once you have rolled your mat and refilled your water bottle, you leave the room and head out to the lobby. You grab your bag and your phone and rush out of the studio.

You check the time and realize that you're running late for a meeting with your husband and a realtor. Grumbling about the time it takes to get there, you hop in your car and pull out of the parking lot.

I can't be late.

You pull off onto a back road, hoping that you'll maybe get to the office a bit sooner.

This should cut at least ten minutes off.

There's no one on the road so you speed up just a touch. You pick up your phone, putting the password in and pressing your husband's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mark, class ran a little long so I may be a few minutes late."

You can hear him sigh. "You couldn't have left a little bit earlier? You know that this meeting determines whether we get this house or not! Do you even care, (y/n)?"

"Of course I care, Mark, I want this house too!"

You can almost feel his anger radiant through the receiver. You and Mark have been fighting a lot ever since you decided to buy this house.

"Mark, look, I got to go. This road is full of blind spots and I can't see what's around the corner. I love you, bye."

You wait for him to return your 'I love you' but nothing came except the click up him hanging up. You grumble in anger and throw your phone into the passenger seat.

"Twat."

You drive over a bridge and begin to come up on a right-handed turn. As you're rounding the forested turn, a white SUV comes flying around the bend. Before you can even react, you ram into the SUV, throwing your car off the road into a spinning frenzy. Glass shatters, metal crunches, and the passengers of the other car scream and cry as you lift up in your seat while spinning rapidly. You can hear and feel your bones shatter and crunch as you're thrown back and forth in your car.

The car finally hits a tree, putting the car to a halt and throwing you out on the ground. As you sit there in your own blood, you realize that you can't move anything - you can't even move your mouth. Am I dead?

You sit there for what seemed like hours until you heard voices off in the distance. You expected to be lifted up and carried off to a hospital but nothing happened. In fact, the voices didn't even come close to you. They came and dragged the car off, but they never even touched you.

Did they see me? Am I too far from the car  
The sun sets and rises again in the morning. You shiver under the fresh fall dew as you begin to wonder about your current situation. They've yet to find you, and what if they don't ever find you? You begin wondering just why they hadn't found you in the first place.

Why didn't they look for me if they found the car? Why am I still alive?

Suddenly your phone rings, breaking the deadly silence. You look over at the screen and try to make out the contact name.

'Mark<3 is calling...'

You reach out to answer him but can't even find the power to move a muscle. As it keeps ringing, a tear makes its way down your cheek and onto the muddy grass beneath you. It finally stops ringing and goes to voicemail.

"Hey, (y/n), look I don't know where you are, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. Hey, I've got some great news though! We got the house, the owner agreed on the price! We finally can settle down in the house of your dreams and who knows, maybe we can start a family like you wanted? There's so much we need to talk about. Please, call me back, (y/ n), I miss you. Love you, Sweetheart."

He misses you. He wants you to come back, it hasn't even been a full day.

And he's gonna have to miss me for a lifetime.

\-------/

Hours go by and nothing changes, days come and go, and eventually... you die. They never found your body, so your family never got closure. Mark still mourns the loss and hopes that one day he'll be able to see your face again. He misses you. He's miserable. He never knew what took you or where you were but he still stops by the place where they found the car and talks to you. He always brings a single rose - he knows you loved them - and sets it on the stump that both the car rammed in to.

He blames himself for your death. He always says "if you knew what it's like to know that you last thing your wife heard you say, wasn't 'I love you.' Nothing can relate to my sorrow."

"The last thing I said to her before hanging up was ' Do you even care?' "

"And I have to live with that, forever."


End file.
